A safety hazard with stove top cooking that has continued to exist over the years, is the knocking or toppling hot cookware from the stove. This is especially a problem in moving vessels such as marine vessels, aircraft or recreational vehicles that utilize gas stoves. The potential hazards for these accidents is compounded when children are present that may gain access to a galley area. While other inventions have attempted to solve these problems, the devices have often been unnecessarily complicated and often require adaptations to a stove top.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,134, Scott discloses a utensil holder consisting of a sheet metal hollow cylinder that is expandable and placed on a stove grate for receiving a cooking utensil the holder is notched for the handle of the cooking utensil. Wolze, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,140 discloses a flexible sheet member designed to be detachably secured to a burner. Rainsake, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,384, illustrates an open topped receptacle with grid engaging members for holding cookware. R. J. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,688, teaches a combination of cookware having a flange for locking the cookware on a specially adapted grate. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,186 discloses a cooking utensil with a first collar depending from the bottom of the cookware and a second collar detachably secured to the first collar for engagement with a stove top. The second collar has spaces available for engaging the stove grate.
Accordingly, an objective of this invention is to provide a safety system for cookware that prevents lateral movement of the cookware and may be mounted directly to the bottom of the cookware or a receptacle for receiving the cookware, or integral therewith, and fits conventional gas stove grates. Another objective of this invention device is to provide a safety ring that provides sufficient venting for oxygen for a flame to burn, while the cooking utensil remains centered over the flame. This may shorten cooking time and save fuel.
Still another object of this system is to provide cooking utensils with a means for retaining a lid on cooking utensils. Yet another objective of this safety system is to provide a trivet that has annularly and radially extending channels for holding the cooking utensil and lid retention means.